I'm sure
by xVx1991
Summary: 2009 ! Mike O'Donnell & his girlfriend, Scarlet Porter celebrate their 3 month anniversary. // Changed the title & the story's now just a oneshot. Enjoy!


**_Okay, so since I've been getting comments asking me i used anachronisms (that's a good word for messing up objects & time), I'll repeat a part of the summary in here: 2009!  
So, to avoid more misunderstandings, the story is set in 2009, not 1989. _**

**_Also, I changed this story to a oneshot, because knowing me, I'd never finish it anyway. :P_ **

* * *

Seventeen year old Scarlet Porter walked up the staircase, smiling down at her boyfriend, Mike O'Donnell, who was right behind her, and had insisted on carrying her stuff up. Just one of the reasons why Mike was such an amazing guy. Even though Scarlet's stuff only consisted of a rectangular dark pink bag with flower print, and inside of it some pajamas, a hairbrush, toothbrush and some make-up, and it was not heavy at all, she appreciated the gesture. Scarlet was staying the night at Mike's home, since her mom was out for work until tomorrow afternoon. She wasn't too keen on being home alone, and genuinely appreciated Mike's company.  
Mike and Scarlet had been dating for three months now. They'd met about a week before.  
The divorce of Scarlet's parents had been final, and her mom had finally been able to accept that big promotion in LA, implying a move from Connecticut to California, and for Scarlet –a senior in high school –a transfer from Cutler High to Hayden High.  
She hadn't exactly been happy, when she had to start packing her stuff in boxes, say goodbyes to the friends she'd known for years, but little did she know, moving would turn out to be possibly the best change in her life.  
They'd arrived on a Friday night in February, and Scarlet and her mom had had a weekend to adjust and equip the cozy little white house they'd be calling a home from now on, until work called, and Scarlet had to enroll in an entirely new school, halfway through her senior year.  
She'd never forget the first time she'd stepped through the door of room 114, and neither would Mike.  
How she'd walked inside, gracefully and casual in her light blue and white plaid blouse, and jean shorts, the white flats on her feet changing nothing about her adorable five feet tall frame, her honey blonde wavy hair bouncing loosely over her shoulders as she walked.  
Her nose was small, her eyes a beautiful shade of green, and her pink lips pursed slightly as she'd been looking around, a little afraid almost.  
That was the moment Mike had encountered a feeling, he'd never felt before. Of course he'd had tiny little crushes in primary school, in freshmen year, probably sophomore too. Of course he'd let out a sneaky low whistle as he sat in the cafeteria with his friend from the basketball team, and one of the cheerleaders paraded by in a mini-skirt, or sporting a cleavage, not leaving much to imagination.  
He was just the typical, average guy in that way, but this, this was something entirely new, and he couldn't really place it at first. Just laying eyes on her for the first time, made him feel like he had to have that mysterious girl, walking over to a desk on the row in front of him, a seat to his right, insecurely. He had to have her, or he'd die.  
It hadn't been all that different for Scarlet, as she'd been walking in, checking her schedule again, to not have to face the stares she'd get, being the new kid. It was as she insecurely looked up, to avoid bumping into something or someone and get even more attention drawn to her on her first day, her eyes had met a stunning, bright blue pair, belonging to the most handsome person she'd ever seen.  
A guy that was perched on his desk, looking casually hot in a simply dark, almost skinny jeans, black Converse, and a white T-shirt. His hair was a dirty blonde, and even though it was casual, it seemed styled perfectly. The smile on his face as he'd laughed about something one of his friends said, was almost breathtaking, and his cheekbones ultra defined. She could immediately see this guy was popular, and obviously a jock. His body was athletic, and he was surrounded by a group of guys, one of them holding a basketball, and a couple or girls, seeming to cling onto every word the guy said.  
It was obvious that, no matter how fast the butterflies in her stomach had seemed to come alive, this guy was way out of her league. He was popular, probably taken too. And she was, well, quiet, and very shy.  
It had clearly come as a surprise then, when he'd invited her to sit with him and his large group of friends at lunch on her first day, patting down on the seat he'd kept her. It had come as an even bigger surprise that, after the first couple minutes of trembling hands and a squeaky voice, Scarlet felt miraculously at ease with Mike. And the biggest surprise of all? He'd boldly walked over to her after the final bell on Friday afternoon, and asked her out, on a date.  
It had been something simple, there was a small carnival in town, but it were those small gestures, the things no one had ever done for Scarlet before, that made it so special. Sharing cotton candy, the big cuddle toy he'd won her at the rifle gallery –and carried around for her himself –, his arm around her as they took a ride in the bumper cars, the warmth of his hand as it took hers, as they walked towards his shiny silver Audi to get back home. And most of all, the way he'd kissed her goodnight, her leaning against the side of his car, him leaning in, his lips lowering towards hers –Mike wasn't what you would call tall, but he sure was compared to her –and then they'd kissed. And it had felt completely natural.

It had been feeling natural for a little while now, actually, and today was the day of their three month anniversary. Mike and Scarlet had been out to the cinema, shared a good laugh afterwards in the car, it had been a great evening so far, but one thing was slightly bothering Scarlet. Not once had Mike brought up the subject of them dating for three months. She wondered if he had maybe forgotten.  
Had he? And if he had, could she blame him for that? Mike had been the most wonderful boyfriend for the full three months so far. He could give the best hugs when she needed them, or could just randomly pull her in when she felt like it. He could place loving kisses all over her face, and not need a thing in return, just because he loved to see her reaction to them. He was respectful, and nice, and handsome, and… forgetful?  
_Oh, well, it's not like three months is such a big deal anyway, _Scarlet thought to herself, knowing there was probably a truth in that. A three month anniversary, they'd just been dating for three months, not for a half year or a year even. No, just three months, but those had been three wonderful months, and Scarlet couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Just a reminder from Mike's side, a happy kiss, that was all she needed, as a sign he still remembered. But there was nothing at all, Mike was just smiling back at her in the dorky way that typified him, as they arrived on the landing.  
Upstairs it was very quiet. There wasn't a lot around here either. Just Mike's bedroom, the second bathroom, a room with some fitness equipment, and a very big, open landing, with sight of the ground floor, on the brightly painted and furnished living room. Also Mr. and Mrs. O'Donnell's bedroom was there, but they weren't sleeping yet at the moment. It was only a quarter to ten in the evening, and Mike's mom was still watching a soap, as her husband was out working late again.  
It tended to happen a lot, with his office job, one Mr. O'Donnell was very dedicated to, even though it was the last place where he'd wanted to end up. Still, inactive, behind a desk. Back in the days, Matthew O'Donnell had cherished the same dreams as his son now, to become a big name in the world of basketball. Everything had worked out perfectly, first on the high school team, then the scholarship to Ohio State, and it was then, in his first real game there, his dream had come crumbling down.  
A fall, resulting in ripped ligaments in his left knee, and his career was over. Which was why he was now encouraging his only son, his only child, Mike, to become the best he could be, to chase his dream, both their dream.  
Scarlet walked over the creamy carpet, to the second door on the hallway, and opened it. Mike's room.  
It was big, just like the rest of the house, with two adjoining walls painted turquoise, the two others a dark grey.  
Against the wall next to the door was a flat screen, on the desk to the right a white MacBook, shiny and thin. There was a stereo set, and a rack with so many DVDs Scarlet doubted Mike had had time to have seen them all. Yes, the guy had all luxury he needed. But that wasn't what caught Scarlet's eye, unlike most times she stepped in here. No, it was the big double bed, in the middle of the room, the headboard against the outer wall. Better said, what was on it. She stepped closer to have a closer look, a big smile forming on her face as she realized that the big bouquet laying there, contained both light pink roses as lilies. Her tied favorites.  
"Mike…" Scarlet turned around to where Mike stood, grinning, putting her bag down next to the door. "Happy three month anniversary, Scar."  
Scarlet walked over to him fast, wrapping her arms around him tight, happily. He hadn't forgotten. No, he hadn't, because Mike was perfect, in every single way.

* * *

Scarlet stood in Mike's room, staring in the full-length mirror against the wardrobe, pondering about what to wear. She'd bought two new pajamas, just the other day, and she wondered which one Mike would like most. She knew it didn't really matter, to lay next to him in bed, as he drifted off into a deep sleep, letting out a little snore now and then, but point was she liked them both equally.  
The first one was a little nightgown, white, with cute red and grey flowers, the second one a set of a light blue dotted top and shorts.  
Mike wasn't in the room, he had left to give her some privacy. She loved Mike even more for that. He wasn't like most teenage guys, obtrusive and horny.  
Little did she know, that, behind the door that was left ajar, her very boyfriend was standing, a love struck smile on his face, as he watched Scarlet hold both pajamas in front of her again and again.  
Never being able to decide. One of those little streaks Mike should've found annoying, but in his eyes made his Scarlet even more beautiful.  
His smile turned to a grin, and he opened the door slowly to step closer to her. Scarlet seemed too caught up in her pajama-dilemma to take notice.  
She was so beautiful, the way her eyebrows were raised in confusion, her intense green eyes wandering between both pajamas, her blonde hair hanging wavy over her shoulders, just the way Mike liked it. She looked cute, in that knee-length white dress and pink cardigan, and yet she had this sexiness about her, that Mike doubted she knew she owned. To him, it made her even more attractive.  
He took the few last steps towards her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and, before she could react, placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.  
Scarlet looked inside the mirror, to find Mike behind her, his strong arms holding her around the waist, his lips still close to her neck. She turned her head to face him, and their eyes locked. Confusion met a whole new glare. Scarlet couldn't really place it.  
Then Mike's lips suddenly captured her own, for a long, slow kiss. As they pulled back, he was still looking at her in that same way, a way she'd never seen him looking at her before.  
She cleared her throat a little and looked back into the mirror, were her reflection was still being held tightly by Mike, who lifted his gaze to stare ahead too.  
"Which pajamas should I wear?"  
_How about none? _It was the first thought that crossed Mike's mind, but he just shrugged. "You're beautiful in everything, Scar."  
He placed another kiss on her cheek. Scarlet felt his hot breath against her skin, it made her feel… anxious? No, anxious wasn't the right word. Anxious was negative, and this feeling wasn't negative at all. Yes, she was scared in a way, but not anxious, she didn't know what she felt. She turned her head back to the side, to find exactly that what she was feeling, displayed in Mike's bright blue eyes.  
And for the first time, she could read it. Love, as their lips met again. Trust, as Scarlet turned around in Mike's arms. Need, as she slowly dropped the pajamas on the parquet floor and moved her hands up to run them through his dirty-blonde locks. Lust, as his hands lowered from her back, to the end of her dress, where he held it in hesitation.  
Scarlet pulled back from the kiss, to find the look in Mike's eyes had changed, had been traded for concern. It was that, that made her realize that this was what she wanted. To be with Mike.  
It was that thought, that made her stand on tiptoe, and attach her lips to his again.  
She felt Mike's lips tug upwards, his other hand getting hold of the hem of her dress as well. The craziest mingle of feelings rushed through Scarlet's body, as she felt her dress being slid up higher and higher. She was scared, but at the same time felt so safe in Mike's presence. She felt nervous about this new experience about to take place, and yet so at ease as he kissed her forehead.  
Her dress moved on, past her hips, revealing the cotton white briefs, trimmed with lace, she'd chosen to wear today. Not the most impressive ones, but about her only option beneath a white dress.  
For Mike, her choice couldn't have been more perfect. Sweet, it defined her, just the way he liked her.  
He slid the light material of the dress up higher, over Scarlet's breasts, revealing a matching bra, and he couldn't suppress a grin, as he tugged it over her head, and aimed it behind him. There was this way about him, there was this certain passion in the kisses he started placing over her shoulder and collarbone. And yet, he seemed completely calm.  
Scarlet shivered lightly by the thrill of things, as Mike's kisses left wet patches over her skin, and he made his way back up, only to blow it dry gently again.  
Scarlet closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling, before Mike's lips met with hers again, and they shared a kiss that was more passionate than the ones before.  
Her eyes fluttered open again as she felt him take her hands, and move them up to his chest, which was covered by the dark blue shirt he was wearing. Mike smiled down at her, yet with that same concern he'd shown before, and Scarlet began to unbutton the cotton piece of clothing. She could feel her hands tremble just slightly. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous or afraid, or excited this was happening. That she was sharing this moment with Mike.  
She could hear him swallow noisily, as she arrived at the last button, and moved her hands back over to Mike's broad shoulders, to push the thin material off. It fell down behind him, and she looked back up. His eyes were still worried, they were sincere, and darker in a way too.  
She felt him put his lips to hers once again, as her hands wandered over to the hem of Mike's white V-neck T-shirt, before sliding it up. He only pulled back so she could take it off of him.  
Her eyes travelled down his chest, and involuntarily, so did her hands, tracing every outline of his muscled chest, of his rock-hard abs. A low sound left Mike's lips, and Scarlet could've sworn it was a moan. It made her hands stiffen on his body for just a couple of seconds. To think she could have that effect on a guy, it was unusual, and new, but she liked it. She really liked it.  
Mike looked down at her again, scanning her face for any signs as to why Scarlet had stopped. There were none, she simply looked up at him, and closed the space between their lips again.  
Mike saw that as his cue to hoist her up with one arm, his free hand running through Scarlet's honey blonde locks. She wrapped her legs around his waist, for stability, kicking off her flats and deepening the kiss as she felt Mike stagger towards the bed, before laying her down on it carefully. As they eventually pulled away again, Scarlet's breathing had quickened and Mike's was heavy, as he leaned over her, positioned on his arms, placing another kiss on her collar bone, before trailing them down to her cleavage.  
How was it possible that his Scarlet could be even more beautiful than he already thought her to be?  
She let out a little sigh, as his lips moved over to the cotton material of her bra, and his tongue brushed down over her skin, to her belly button, very gently. His one arm slid beneath her back then, and as their lips met again, he pulled her up into a sitting position easily.  
Scarlet sucked his lower lip with eager, her skin tingling when she felt Mike's large, manly hand move over her back. The clasp of her bra clipped open, and the fabric loosened. She pulled back, trembling-handedly helping Mike slide down the straps.  
She felt his eyes travelling down her body, before the warmth of his damp, slightly sweaty hands covered both her breasts, and he left a soft kiss on her left shoulder, before looking back up. "You're beautiful," he stated, his deep voice in a whisper. It made him even more attractive.  
Scarlet smiled a little smile at the compliment, and rested her small hands on Mike's trained chest, roaming down his defined abs as he leaned in to suck some soft skin in her neck.  
It was the most pleasant feeling, and yet it wasn't enough. She slipped her fingers past the brim of his Calvin Klein boxers –she could tell with her eyes closed, Mike had his brand-loyalties –and over to his jeans, then suddenly stiffening, as she could feel, just how beautiful Mike really thought she was.  
Mike, detecting the change in his girlfriend's behavior almost immediately, pulled his lips away to look up at her, to see her expression had changed. The love, determination and building form of eager that had been there before, had been replaced by fear. Mike was afraid too. Afraid because this was all so edgily new to him, to them. Afraid to disappoint and even make a total fool of himself. And most of all, afraid to hurt the girl he loved the most. "You okay?"  
Scarlet stayed looking up at him, opening her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a nervous croak.  
Mike moved to caress her cheek, his thumb rubbing behind her ear softly. He felt his erection straining, aching to do what his body had been preparing for, but he ignored it. Mentally, he wouldn't be ready until she was. "Scar, we don't have to do this right now. If you need more time, then…"  
"No," Scarlet interrupted him. Mike looked down at her seriously, waiting for whatever it was she was about to say next. "No," she only repeated, burying her head in his neck, her lips attaching to his shoulder.  
Mike leaned back, cupping Scarlet's chin to make her look up at him. "You sure?"  
His voice sounded almost calm, the opposite of how he currently felt.  
Scarlet's hands moved to the button of his jeans and Mike swallowed nervously, as he felt her unbutton it, unzipping it next. "I'm sure."

* * *

_**Please leave a comment if you liked it.**_ **_xo _**


End file.
